


keep shining just for me

by blackkat



Series: Trashy & Tropey [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Tup gathers his courage, leans in. With a flicker of humor, Mace dips his head to meet him, taking the kiss without hesitation.Behind them, someone chokes.
Relationships: Mace Windu/CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Trashy & Tropey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999795
Comments: 13
Kudos: 375





	keep shining just for me

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope "Scandal".

“He’s _back_?” a loud voice says from inside the barracks, just as Tup is stepping out of the hovercar. An instant later, there's a struggle as a familiar series of bodies push out of the door, Torrent all but tumbling through the opening to get outside a little faster.

Tup winces, not ready for quite that much attention, and flicks a glance at the hovercar’s other occupant. Mace looks coolly unimpressed as he follows Tup, but when Tup offers him a hand down, he takes it gravely, like it’s still the most important gesture Tup could make, even after—

Well. _After_.

Fighting down the heat in his cheeks, Tup offers Mace a quick smile, and says, “You don’t have to come with me, I just need my armor.”

Mace raises a brow. “It’s my fault you left without it,” he says, perfectly calm, like Captain Rex isn't storming down the ramp, looking ready to pick a fight with the High General. “I can at least help you retrieve it.”

Tup can't help but smile a little, and the fact that it happened at all still seems like a dream, but—the Master of the Order sweeping in to whisk Tup away to the Temple isn't any less bewildering just because Tup is now _married_ to said Master of the Order. It should be something out of a holo, and yet—

Tup gathers his courage, leans in. With a flicker of humor, Mace dips his head to meet him, taking the kiss without hesitation.

Behind them, someone chokes.

The amusement is bright in Mace's eyes as he pulls back, and he reaches up, skims his fingers over the shaved sides of Tup's hair. The top is still long, all he could keep with the surgery being so invasive, but Mace had stopped the droids before they could shave it all, and Tup had almost wanted to cry in relief when he woke up. The feeling of Mace's fingers there still sends a shiver through Tup, and he can't help the way his eyes flicker to the mark on Mace's neck, the _proof_ that last night happened.

That’s bewildering, too.

“Tup,” Rex says, and the relief and confusion are at war in his voice. “You're all right.”

Not dying, now. Not dying thanks to Mace noticing and acting, and Tup gives Mace a smile, taps their foreheads together, and then pulls away, turning to face Rex.

“Sorry, Captain,” he says, and feels a little giddy as he offers Rex a salute. “I wanted to get my armor and my kit before my honeymoon started.”

Rex freezes, looking like he just got hit in the face with a brick. Behind him, Fives looks like he’s one sentence away from fainting.

“ _Honeymoon_?” he demands. “With _who_?”

It’s probably wrong of Tup to take as much pleasure as he does in reaching out, pulling Mace up beside him. “With Mace,” he says. “We’re married.”

Mace's amusement is a warm curl beneath Tup's skin, soft and sweet. “Tup,” he says, but the fact that he’s about to smile undercuts the chiding.

Tup wants to laugh. Wants to pull Mace into another kiss, or spin him around, or do something that will _definitely_ make Fives faint. Instead, though, he just laughs, tugging Mace forward by the hand, and goes to get his armor.


End file.
